powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Task. 30: The Rage of the Golden Majin
The Rage of the Golden Majin is the thirtieth episode of GoGo Sentai Boukenger. Synopsis The Boukenger fear Zubaan rampaging out of control when he beats them up and runs away from SGS. Plot The new walking and talking Precious can't seem to leave Satoru alone. The only thing he can seem to say is his name "Zuban." Eiji is curious about it. Natsuki comments on its fondness with Zuban. Mr. Voice checks up on them and tells them that SGS is considering the situation and to take care of him in the meanwhile. Morio then pops up, announcing that the Lemurian Mystical Beast might appear again. Satoru heads into the elevator, Zuban following him... until Satoru tells him to stay behind, which disappoints the being. Morio reports the Lemuria Egg was not destroyed and no one can find it. Morio has been studying up on it in a book. At Gaja's hideout, Gaja calls the Boukenger and Jaryuu idiots because they didn't know the Lemuria Egg serves as a cloing cell, to can make more beasts. He opens it up and sticks a Gordom Engine in it. It glows and the other Karths cower in fear. The others huddle. Sakura suggests putting him in a Precious box. Masumi thinks to use him as a weapon. Sakura stands against using something unknown as a weapon. Masumi says, "You just don't like the way he follows Satoru." Sakura asks, "Why do you say it right out like that if you're a man?" Zuban's two red lights blink. Eiji suggests making Zuban of them and Shouta says they can't add people so quickly. Eiji tells him that he distrusts everything. He jests, "Could it be that you don't trust your comrades?" Zuban's green center light blinks. Shouta grabs Eiji, telling him he didn't like what he said and proposes fighting. Natsuki warns them not to fight. Zuban gets up and punches straight in front of the screen. Cut to a Zuban-size hole in the wall. Natsuki turns to see her friends all beaten up. Satoru enters the room. Sakura believes Zuban is dangerous. The others explain he went out of control. Mr. Voice witnessed it. Natsuki asks if he knows why he went out of control. Voice thinks he might just have a grudge against humans. "A Precious with its own will might rebel against being used by humans." The Boukenger run around the city yelling for the Zuban. Satoru and Sakura catch two kids talking about something gold and shiny and running to it. Sure enough, children have found Zuban. The Boukenger run to it. Sakura and Satoru take the kids to safety as the others hold onto Zuban. Zuban pushes the Boukenger off him. The other two try but are punched off. Zuban runs away. The kids cry for him. The Boukenger split up. Satoru, Eiji, and Sakura are confronted by Gaja. He teases them for not being able to control Zuban. Gordorum breaks through from beneath the street. He attacks them and they transform at the same time. Shouta, Natuski, and Masumi run one way, while Zuban walks the opposite way. They turn around, and finally spot him and run after him. The others are being beaten up. Zuban and the others happen to arrive. Gaja doesn't recognize Zuban. The other transform and join in the fight. Red asks Zuban why he ran away. He lowers his head and slowly walks away. Red asks him if he feels he has a grudge against humans. Zuban's eyes shut down and he becomes the sword again. Gaja is shocked he is Zuban. Red thinks this is a good thing and tries fighting off the monster but Zuban won't hit and it makes no effect. The monster then beats Red up. The sword flies out of his hands and into Gaja's. The Boukenger re-coup. Gaja gloats in having all of Lemuria's powers together. He tries uses the sword and it declines. Pink teases him for not being able to control him either. Red explains that since he doesn't a righteous heart, he can't control Zuban. Gaja counters with saying he will destroy it. The monster then blasts at them. Gaja leaves. Back at SGS, Masumi says if Zuban is disposed of, then they wouldn't have to worry about it. Sakura brings to light that it isn't what Masumi was saying earlier. Satoru feels neglected by Zuban, because he didn't lend his power. Shouta and Natsuki noticed that then when they argued, Zuban's jewel turn black. Same thing when the kids started crying. Natsuki explains it was happy when he was with the children and with Natsuki earlier. Masumi says Zuban doesn't hate humans. Sakura says it because he likes them that he can't stand fighting and crying. This intrigues Satoru that Zuban is a righteous soul. He thinks back to when Zuban beat them all up. He says it was the only way he had of letting them know. They know they should save him. Eiji appears on the big screen, saying he found him. The others gather with him and wonder if Eiji found Zuban with his SagaSniper but he says it was the children. Sakura tells them to go to safety. They ask if Zuban will be safe. Satoru promises he will. The Boukenger, transformed, run through the building to the Golden Sword held hostage over minus 200 degrees. Gaja approaches them, saying he will freeze it and smash it. Two apparatus start nearing the sword to smash it. The monster approaches the Boukenger. Silver fights the monster. Blue and Pink fight the Karths. Black and Yellow try to pry the compartments. Red tries grabbing the sword but it shocks him. Pink gets away from the Karths and try touching the controlling device and it shocks her. She stands up. Yellow tries prying it open and worries about Zuban. Zuban then glows. Red apologizes to him, telling him he will never let go of him again and that is their comrade. Black and Yellow manage to pry the contraption open. Punk slashes at the machine. Zuban the sword glows and the chains break free and into Red's hands. He turns him into his warrior form. Yellow wonders if they gave Zuban strength. Blue says it is their friendship. Silver rolls toward them. The six blast the monster out of the building. The Boukenger and Zuban present themselves. Zuban has the Lemuria Egg, Silver is impressed. The six fight the monster. They are beaten up. The monster blasts them and Zuban protects them and the attack bounces off. Zuban rushes toward the monster and beats him up. The monster falls and manages to get up again. Pink suggests Zuban to hit his Gordom Engine. Zuban does so with a cool attack and it explodes. The monster grows huge. Gaja explains the engine was holding in his true form. Gaja leaves. Zuban charges down, his power is used up. The Boukenger lay him down and call Super DaiBouken and SirenBuilder. The monster creates a force-field protecting itself from SirenBuilder's Triple Bomber. Super DaiBouken tries their attack Double Arm Crash to no avail. They then form Ultimate DaiBouken. They try their finalizer "Ultimate Blaster" but the monster jumps up, passes the attack and bashes Ultimate Daibouken in the air. They fall. Red orders them to laugh. They look at him like he's crazy. He tells them that Zuban taught them that laughter brings power. The kids ask Zuban if he is okay. The battle is seen through Zuban's eye. The monster keeps beating them up and the Rangers laugh. This powers up his jewel. Zuban gets up, yelling 'Zuban!' and grows huge. He flies through the sky. The robots get a defening blast. Zuban dives down. The others can't beleive it. Zuban rushes rapidly toward the monster and kicks it in slow mode. He wipes the floor with it. Ultimate DaiBouken approaches Zuban. Red tells him to work together. He agrees and becomes the sword. The sword lowers toward Ultimate DaiBouken and they conduct the Giant Holy Sword Slash, slicing and destroying it. The Lemurian Egg is wrapped in a Precious Box. Mr. Voice agrees in sentiment with the others that there is no need to seal Zuban away and for now, to fight alongside each other. Eiji wants to make Zuuban his Kouhai, like his little brother pupil. Everyone is confused. Just then, Zuuban brings Satoru in his arms. Satoru protests. He finally puts him down. Then Zuuban gives Akashi a massage. Everyone laughs. They ask if he wants to be with Satoru and find out "Zun Zun" means Yes. Zuuban turns into the sword and Satoru catches him. Sakura tells him that he has to take care of Zuban. Satoru tells Zuban that they so get along. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast *Child: , , , , , , , , , , The 30 Sentai Encyclopedia *'Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger': The segment begins with the team holding their hands to their chests from the "Abare Dino Guts!" part of the Abaranger roll call. After the clips, the setting has changed to the DaiBouken cockpit, where seats 1, 2, and 3 have been pushed close together, resembling the Abarenoh cockpit. Satoru, Souta and Natsuki stand in the Abaranger's positions, wearing the jacket of their same-colored Abaranger. They call out "Bakuryuu Dengeki Drill Spin!" and cut to footage of DaiBouken Drill's Maximum Penetration, which is similar to Abarenoh's finishing attack. Masumi and Eiji leap into the cockpit, referencing AbareBlack and AbareKiller. Masumi begins chanting "Dino Guts" and Eiji comes in saying that was wrong, as Sakura finishes off the segment.AbarePink and AbareMax aren't seen in any of the clips, nor are any Bakuryuu except for Tyranno, Tricera and Ptera, but the Superior Dino Bomber is seen along with the all the members in 'Abare Mode' **This is Natsuki's fifth time starting a segment. **Song: "Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger (song)" (爆竜戦隊アバレンジャー, Bakuryū Sentai Abarenjā) performed by Masaaki Endoh **Sakura finishing the segment while the other Boukenger are in character may be due to the team being made up of four members plus the technical "sixth hero". Although there was an "AbarePink" in the season, it was a costume made by Abaranger ally Emiri Imanaka. Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 34, *'Viewership': 7.1% Mecha References *Modified Mythical Beast Gordorom: MagiKing (Mahou Sentai Magiranger) **Both of Gajah's minions being associated with Magiranger alongside the introduction of Zubaan has a connection in all of them being associated with "Majin": Zubaan is identified as a Majin while the Magiranger take "Majin" form for their giant fights instead of using actual mecha. DVD releases GoGo Sentai Boukenger Volume 8 features episodes 29-32: Task 29: The Golden Sword, Task 30: The Rage of the Golden Majin, Task 31: The Flame of the Ruined Country and Task 32: The Secret of the Adventure School. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/bouken.html References See Also Category:GoGo Sentai Boukenger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Shou Aikawa